


The Drug in Me is You

by AnnaSayre



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Fluff, M/M, annnnd more fluff! Yay!!, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSayre/pseuds/AnnaSayre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets sick after working on a case set in particularly bad weather and Sherlock stays in bed with him. Mrs. Hudson checks in every now and then. Johnlock, cuddles and lost of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drug in Me is You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sherlock men (minus Lestrade) enjoy breakfast in bed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25155) by miscmorgan. 



"Tell me again," John started between coughs "why we decided to take that stupid case?"

"We didn't decide to do anything. I told you to stay hone but you insisted on accompanying me."

John coughed lightly again and when he spoke his voice was slightly hoarse. "You're nothing without me and you know it."

Sherlock chuckled softly. Yes, he did know that. He sat up and looked down at John who was half curled around his pillow, looking up at him with tired eyes, waiting for a response.

He didn't offer one, instead opting for staring at him with a small smile. John looked back at him, his expression soft. His usually bright, excited eyes dimmed with the infection that was finally starting to go away.

There was a soft knock on the door and Mrs. Hudson poked her head into the room. John coughed and looked away from him, but Sherlock only spared a glance toward the landlady through the corner of his eye before turning back to John.

"You boys okay in here?"

"Never better, Mrs. Hudson."

She clicked her tongue the way she did when she was worried and Sherlock gave her his full attention. "You've been holed up in here for almost a week. I don't like it."

"Well, I think John is almost over this thing. And then everything will be back to normal." John nodded but didn't offer his opinion. Mrs. Hudson looked pleased and left the room, closing the door completely as she did so.

John was now the one staring at Sherlock, he smiled slightly and raised his eyebrows a bit when he noticed, wondering, as usual, what was going on in John's boring little brain.

"It's been almost a week since your last case."

Sherlock lied back down next to John and turned on his side to face him. "Yes…" he responded slowly, pulling the blanket over them both.

"But you haven't even put on one patch. You're not.. you know, going crazy, aching for another one?" He could see John trying to form a reason for his uncharacteristic behavior and knew he wouldn't find it on his own.

"That's because I have another drug now." he said, pulling John closer to him. "And a week with nothing but him is better than any amount of nicotine."

"Hmm…" John snuggled into Sherlock's chest Sherlock wrapped his arm around him a bit tightly.

"Go to sleep, John."

**Author's Note:**

> So, erm, yeah that's it... Chuck some reviews my way though, they'd be lovely! (:


End file.
